The Last Hours
by carl kim
Summary: hyung,kau tau mengapa aku mencintaimu? aku mencintaimu karna kau mencintaiku,tak peduli keadaanku seperti apa -Kim Ryeowook /pairing: Yewook


**the last hours**

**Cast: Yewook**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. tapi ryeowook oppa milik autor tentunya #plakk**

**Summary :hyung...teruslah mencintaiku meskipun nantinya aku tak bersamamu lagi.**

**Annyeonghaseo autor balik lagi,ini ff tetep castnya pasti ada my liitle giraffe #digaplok ryeosomnia. Ff ini masih yaoi ya,padahal ff yang "if you say i love you" belom selesai tapi malah buka judul baru hehehehe...kesamaan nama memang disengaja,tapi ini murni dari otak autor...hati-hati banyak TYPO!**

**Happy Read**

**RnR?**

* * *

"maaf yesung-shi aku tak tau sampai kapan dia akan bertahan"

"ta-tapi ahjusshi tolonglah..."

* * *

YESUNG POV

.

.

Seoul. yaa...tempat yang indah,tempat dimana semua itu berawal,tempat semuanya dimula. tempat dimana menyatukan dua insan yang berbeda. tempat perasaan itu mulai timbul,saling terbalas,mengungkapkan satu sama lain.

hari ini hari pertama salju turun dikota seoul,ibukota Korea Selatan. begitu indah namun semuanya tersa menyedihkan jika kembali teringat kata-kata yang menyayat hati.

"wookie,kau sudah lama?"

"kau lama sekali hyung,aku kedinginan disini"

"mianhae,tadi ada muridku yang memintaku membantunya menyelesaikan tugas" kutarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan ku.

"apa dia yeoja?" tanyanya menatapku dalam pelukkan ku.

"ne.."

"kalau begitu aku marah padamu" katanya lalu melepaskan pelukanku sambil berjalan membelakangiku.

"tapi aku seorang dosen chagiya.."

"biarkan,aku tau kau dosen,aku juga tau kau dosen yang memiliki banya fans yeoja,tapi kenapa kau memilihku hyung?"

aku menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku tau,tapi aku hanya mencintaimu nae baby"

"tapi aku namja hyung..."

"hei lihat aku baby"aku membalikan tubuhnya lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku,menangkup tanganku pada pipi tirusnya.

"aku tau kau namja,aku bahkan sangat tau. tapi aku sudah pernah bilang padamu,kalau cinta itu tak memandang genre kan? cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja,termasuk kau dan aku,tak peduli dia namja atau yeoja. aku hanya mencintaimu wookie dan selamanya aku akan terus mencintaimu."ku kecup sekilas bibirnya lalu kembali memeluknya.

"aku tau hyung,aku tau..saranghae" katanya lalu membalas pelukanku.

setelah lama berpelukkan,aku mencoba melepaskan pelukkan ku,namun selalu ditahan oleh wookie.

"hyung...tetaplah seperti ini" aku tak berpikir yang macam-macam,namun setelah berkali-kali wookie selalu seperti itu.

ku paksa wookie untuk melepas pelukkan ku dan...

"jangan lihat aku hyung,aku sedang jelek sekarang,ayolah kenapa tak mau berhenti" aku terdiam melihat wookie,darah segar bercampur dengan air mata mengotori wajahnya,berkali-kali wookie mencoba mengilangkan noda-noda darah di wajahnya.

ku ambil sapu tangan yang ada disaku jaketku,mengusap wajah wookie dengan perlahan,wookie masih terisak hingga meninggalkan tetesan-tetesan air mata lalu manatapku sendu.

"uljima chagi...kau tau?kau orang yang tak pernah sekalipun jelek dimataku,tenanglah...sekarang ayo pulang.."kataku sambil terus membersihkan bekas darah di pipinya. lalu menggandeng tangannya pulang menelusuri indahnya kota seoul.

.

.

.

matahari mulai menampakan cahayanya,menerangi bumi. kembali terpikir tentang pernyataan-pernyataan pahit yang dokter katakan pada namja kecilku ini.

ya tuhan aku tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya,sebentar lagi natal,bolehkah aku meminta hadiah natalku sekarang? juka boleh,aku ingin meminta agar dia selalu disampingku,menemaniku sepanjang hariku,tak apa bila harus menggantikan nyawanya,aku rela. aku rela menanggung setiap penyakit yang ada pada dirinya,hanya untuk bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia meskipun tanpaku nantinya,dan aku juga re-

"Emmm..kau sudah bangun hyung?" wookie membuyarkan setiap khayalanku saat ini. kuhapus tanda air mata yang ada dipipiku takut wookie melihat dan berpikir yang macam-macam.

"ne..apa tidurmu nyenyak hmm? CHU~" morning kiss yang selalu kami lakukan setiap padi hampir 3 tahun ini. wookie hanya tersenyum dengan tindakan ku.

"ne hyung.." katanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dadaku.

aku hanya terdiam,menutup mataku menghirup wangi vanila yang selalu melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

"hyung...jika aku meninggalkanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya polos sambil menatapku dengan sedikit mendongak.

"ne? kau itu bicara apa wookie? kau tak akan meninggalkanku,aku tau itu" ku eratkan pelukan ku pada tubuhnya.

"tapi cepat atau lambat penyakit ini akan membunuhku hyung..."

"ANI! aku akan berusaha agar kau sembuh baby,akan ku usahakan itu sampai bisa,jadi jangan berkata yang macam-macam,arra?"

"arraso hyung"

kau tau wookie,aku begitu sakit saat kau mengatakan itu,aku tak mau kau meninggalakan ku,aku belum siap,aku terlalu mencintaimu,jeongmal saranghae. yeongwonhi...

.

.

.

"hyung...pakaian ini menyiksaku,kita hanya ingin ketaman,haruskah seperti ini?aku tak tahan hyung..." rengek wookie,terang saja dia merengek,aku menyuruhnya memakai jaket tebal sampai lutut,sepatu boot coklat yang tinggi sampai setengah betis,sarung tangan dan topi kupluk coklat.

"ani...kau tau diluar sedang turun salju,minggu lalu saja sudah mimisan seperti itu,sekarang cepat pakai,aku tak menerima penolakan." aku keluar kamar membiarkannya ia sibuk dengan pakaian yang aku berikan.

.

skip time~

.

"wookie bisakah kau jangan jalan terlalu cepat? kita disini sedang jalan-jalan bukan sedang lomba marathon"

"biarkan aku sedang marah padamu hyung" aku hanya btersenyum menatap namja kecilku yang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil,sudah memakai pakaian seribet apapun masih saja bisa berjalan cepat.

"hah...aku lelah sekali hyung" katanya lalu duduk dibangku taman meninggalkanku sendirian dibelakangnya,aku berlari kecil menghampirinya.

duduk disebelahnya,wookie menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"hyung...apa kau besok ada jadwal mengajar? bisakah kita menonton acara kembang api di pusat seoul? besok malam natal hyung..bolehkah? satu jam saja." aku tersenyum melihatnya,baru tadi marah-marah sekarang sudah bermanja-manja lagi denganku.

"ne..baiklah besok malah aku jemput pulang dari kampus ne?"

"gomawo hyung...saranghae"dia mengecup bibirku singkat.

"nado saranghae nae baby"

.

.

malam natal

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

.

aku sudah siap sekarang,malam natal bersama yesung hyung

aku menata penampilanku lagi,kaos putih lengan panjang,celana panjang baby purple,sepatu boot putih sudah terpasang sempurna di mengambil jaket putih tebal lalu memakainya.

menata rambutku kembali di depan cermin,tapi..aish jangan,jangan sekarang,aku mohon,darah segar keluar dari hidungku,aku segera mengambil sapu tangan lalu membersihkannya,namun tetap saja tak mau berhenti.

aku mohon jangan sekarang,aku ingin bersama yesung hyung malam ini,aku mohon,satu jam saja.

aku terus terisak,mencoba menghentikan darah yag keluar dari hidungku,lama kelamaan darah ini mulai berhenti mengalir,aku berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

ting..

tong..

"wookie,gwenchana?mukamu pucat sekali" yesung hyung menatapku khawatir.

"gwenchanayo hyung,kajja nanti kita terlambat" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu menarik tangan yesung hung memasuki mobil.

dijalan aku merasa tak dapat melakukan apapun,hanya lurus menatapjalan.

"wookie,jinjja gwenchanayo?"

"gwenchanayo hyung" aku tersenyum menatap yesung hyung.

"apa kau tak enak badan?kita pulang saja ne?"

"ani hyung...alan saja aku tak apa"

.

.

pusat Seoul~

.

.

aku sampai. 5 menit lagi acara dimulai. aku ingin turun dari mobil agar bisa melihat lebih jelas namun apa daya aku tak dapat melakukan apapun,tubuhku lemas,aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari dalam mobil,berdua dengan yesung hyung.

kembang api menyala begitu indahnya. menjulang begitu tingginya. aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya,menyenderkan kapalaku pada bahu yesung hyung.

tak lama acara kembang api sudah berakhir,aku membenarkan kembali dudukku. mencoba meraih pipi yesung hyung.

"merry christmas nae baby" yesung hyung mendekat padaku lalu memelukku.

"merry christmas hyung..: aku membalas pelukannya semampuku.

yesung hyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup kening,mata,hidungku lalu berakhir pada bibirku. aku hanya tersenyum. sakit. itu yang kurasakan sekarang. aku tak mau meninggalkan ia sendirian didunia ya tuhan...

aku meneteskan air mata,menggapai pipinya lagi,yesung hyung tersenyum sambil menghapus tanda-tanda air mata dipipiku.

"hyung...bisa kau mendekat? aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" ucapku semampuku,yesung hyung mendekatkan telinganya pada bibirku.

aku terus mebisikan kata-kata,membuat air matanya terjatuh,maaf membuatmu menangis hyung...

yesung hyung memelukku,aku hanya tersenyum dalam tangisanku,mencoba merelakan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti.

yesung hyun tak mengatakan apapun,hanya memberikan kecupan pada bibirku,kecupan selamat tinggal.

selamat tinggal hyung,aku akan terus mencintaimu,saranghae...

.

.

_**hyung,kau tau mengapa aku mencintaimu? aku mencintaimu karna kau mencintaiku,tak peduli keadaanku seperti apa,kau tau hyung 5 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar,3 tahun aku bertahan dengan penyakit ini,kau selalu ada untukku,merawatku dengan baik,tak pernah mengeluh kau lelah. kau bagaikan angin hyung,walaupun kau tak terlihat aku dapat merasakanmu,merasa kau selalu didekatku,menjagaku dari segalanya. jadi jangan lupakan aku ne,saranghae hyung,saranghaeyo yeongwonhi hyung...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN~**_

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mianhae mianhae kalau ff yang ini agak mengecewakan.  
**_

_**ff yang terlintas begitu saja dalam pikiran autor,ngetik marathon,2 jam kelar,jadi minta review nya ne*bagiin kantong review***_

_**kamsahamnida~**_

_**RnR please**_

_**annyeong~**_


End file.
